


[Podfic] 3am, we seemed alright

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, ITPE 2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from samaelstoker:Now, next to Jason’s dull cup there was another one.Duration 0:26:03
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] 3am, we seemed alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3am, we seemed alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183451) by [samaelstoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaelstoker/pseuds/samaelstoker). 



### [Podfic] 3am, we seemed alright

Duration: 0:26:03

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2pz8w6mixmdijrs/%5BDCU%5D%203am%20we%20seemed%20alright.mp3?dl=0) or [zipped mp3 file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0342.zip) | 11.9 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/3am+we+seemed+alright/%5BDCU%5D+3am+we+seemed+alright.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dokgqfbe8mmawff/%255BDCU%255D_3am_we_seemed_alright.m4b/file) | 12.1 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
### 

thank you so much to samaelstoker for granting permission to podfic this fic! Thank you to the ITPE mods for running this great exchange! 

\- - -

This was recorded as a treat for the_casual_cheesecake, for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. I adore the way this fic creates so much atmosphere out of such a small moment, and I had a lot of fun(?) rolling around in that atmosphere and all the feelings while I was recording it. I hope it makes you feel things too!

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
